A Short Love
Welcome! Please leave a comment on here! Please say what I need to fix! :D Info Hankheart is a young tom-cat, he was once a deputy, then shrunk down to just a ordinary warrior-because of a she-cat who is dead. Follow him on his quest for power. Characters PINECLAN Leader: Pinestar-reddish brown she-cat. (Formally of CloverClan.) Deputy: Sootflake-grey tabby and white tom. (Pinestar's son.) Medics: Fernshade-blue-grey tom. Blackpaw-black she-cat. (Fernshade's apprentice.) -Warriors- Horsecloud-brown tom. LOVECLAN Leader:Winterstar-white she-cat. Deputy: Lovefrost-white tabby she-cat. Medics: Lovecloud-white and black splurged tabby she-cat. -Warriors- Blackstone-smokey grey she-cat. Oaknose-black and white tom. Yewnose-yellow tom. Birdsong- white and brown tabby she-cat. Runningfur-black tom. CLOVERCLAN Leader: Lovestar-white with blue eyes and a grey heart on her hip. Deputy: Roseheart-cream and brown she-cat. Medics: Herbnose-grey tom. Willowbranch-white and black she-cat. -Warriors- Legandaryheart-golden tabby she-cat. Appledash-golden tabby she-cat. Spottednose-black and white tom. Stoneheart-grey tabby tom. Wildfang-black tom. ROSECLAN Leader: Rosestar-brown and cream tabby she-cat. Deputy: Hankheart-dark brown tabby tom. Medics: Horsenose-black tom. -Warriors- Tornclaw-black tom. Quailnose-white she-cat. Buddyheart-grey tom. Sweetheart-white tabby she-cat. Winterstorm-white tabby she-cat. Chapters Chapter one "If I can't have you, then nocat can!" Shrieked Winterstorm, fluffing up her thick white tabby fur. I hissed at her, arching my back up, fluffing up my brown tabby coat. "Hankheart, I love you, but you love that stuck-up she-cat, Lovestar!" Sobbed Winterstorm, crouching in the white snow. I layed in the snow, shivering. A blizzard has hit when me and this crazy she-cat had been hunting. "Why don't you just shut up and follow me." I hissed, moving threw the snow like a fish. Winterstorm nodded, still trying to impress me. But, she followed thank the Lord. I scrambled threw the snow, thinking of Lovestar's pure white pelt, and dazzling blue eyes. I shook my head. I can't think of her right now! Winterstorm followed, and I had to say, she was beautiful. When we were still in the nursery, I had had a crush on her. But she liked my brother, Nutfur, who is dead now. . . Sadly. "Winterstorm. Don't you dare tell Rosestar!" I hissed, stopping. She bumped into me, grunting, she pulled herself up. "Of course I am going to tell her!" She hissed, her blue eyes blazing. I tensed up. "Why, if you want me to like you, then why?!" I growled . Winterstorm shook her head. " I must. You have betrayed me and your clan. " I slumped to the ground, worried. "Why? I had a crush on you when you and I were in the nursery, but you didnt care." Winterstorm smiled, "Well, your-" I hissed at her. "My brother! I know!" I kicked up some snow and flung it into her face. She shook it off, her face stern. "Stop acting like a kit, Hankheart! This is serious." I sighed, thrusting ahead. Winterstorm cought up to me. "Stop!" She hisssd, pushing me to the ground. "I love you, but you really need to stop!" I sighed, "I-I" She put her paw to my lips. "Shh." She crouched in the snow beside me. " Somecat's coming. " I froze. A beautiful, white she-cat, with blue eyes and a grey heart on her hip raced up to me. "Hankheart!" " Lovestar! " I meowed, leaping up, to muzzle her. I heard Winterstorm growling in jealousy. Lovestar smiled. "What's her problem?" Winterstorm sniffed a cry. I nuzzled Winterstorm up. "Winterstorm, Lovestar. Lovestar, Winterstorm." Winterstorm shot last me, leaping onto Lovestar, sinking her fangs into Lovestar's throat, and pushing her to the ground, ripping out her throat. Chapter two "No" I wailed, as Lovestar gasp on the ground, her throat barely hanging on. "I love you, Hankheart. I am sorry." She meowed, blood pulsing from her neck. I pushed my muzzle to hers. "It's fine. I'll meet you again in StarClan, my love." Lovestar have me a weak smile. "Till next time." She then went limp. I wailed into the sky, my heart broken. ***** Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Romance